The present invention relates to a passenger restraint system for use in an automotive vehicle.
Referring to FIG. 20, there is shown an example of known passenger restraint systems for use in an automotive vehicle. In FIG. 20, a seat belt device is designated by a reference numeral 1, and includes a seat belt 4 which is wound to a retractor 3 arranged in a center pillar 2. The seat belt 4 as drawn from the retractor 3 passes through a through anchor 5 mounted to the center pillar 2 at the upper portion thereof, and it is connected to an anchor plate 7 mounted to a side sill 6.
Additionally, the seat belt 5 passes through a through ring 8 having a tang for dividing the seat belt 4 into a shoulder belt 4a, and a lap belt 4b. The through ring 8 is engaged with a buckle 10 supported by a preloader device 9.
The preloader device 9 includes a cylinder 11 mounted to a floor panel 14, an inflator 12, and an igniter 13. when the igniter 13 receives a signal, the inflator 12 explodes to introduce gas into the cylinder 11, causing instant retraction of one end of a cylinder rod 11a therein. This results in traction of the buckle 10 engaged with the other end of the cylinder rod 11a, viz., traction of the seat belt 4, thus achieving a passenger restraint.
A seat 15 is of the air lumbar support type, and includes a seat cushion 16, and a seat back 18. An air feeder 17 is arranged within the seat cushion 16, whereas a plurality of bags 19 are arranged within the seat back 18. The air feeder 17 and the plurality of bags 19 are fluidly connected through a suction and discharge valve 20 which serves to adjust an amount of air of the air feeder 17 to be provided to the bags 19 so as to obtain an optimum support of a passenger's lumbar. The art of this kind is disclosed, for example, in JP-A 57-136413 published on Aug. 23, 1982.
With the above-described known passenger restraint system however, upon a frontal collision of the vehicle, since the seat belt 4 functions to restrain the passenger's lumbar by operation of the preloader device 9 while a passenger is urged to move forward by inertia, a seating position of the passenger should be established as rearward as possible to prevent a passenger's head when thrown forward from stricking a steering wheel 21, resulting in an increase in distance between the steering wheel 21 and the passenger.
To accomplish this increased distance, the entirety of the seat 15 may be moved backward upon frontal collision of the vehicle. However that event, a greater force is needed to draw the seat 15 backward due to the passenger seated thereon, and a foot space is decreased with regard to a passenger(s) seated on a rear seat.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a passenger restraint system for use in an automotive vehicle which ensures an appropriate driving position to a passenger or driver.